


［豆澔長文翻譯］Unnamed

by mx1us



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx1us/pseuds/mx1us
Summary: 「不是說好奇嗎？我就來親自告訴你。」
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 14





	［豆澔長文翻譯］Unnamed

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇非原創，90%翻譯自韓飯原文 + 10%我自己視情節加油添醋。R18注意。

［前情提要］

李抒澔從班上同學那邊拿到一張色情光碟，但其實同學只是看了標題就下載的影片，並不知道其中夾雜著Gay片。

某天，李抒澔父母晚上不在家，他便問了金建學要不要來家裡看。放進光碟按下播放鍵後，出現的竟是兩個男人親吻的畫面，把金建學跟李抒澔都嚇到了。事實上金建學是gay，對色情光碟並沒有興趣，只是想和李抒澔相處才答應來的。然而萬萬沒想到光碟裡居然是gay片，因此金建學更是慌得一批。  
「呀，呀！這內容不對勁！快關掉！」

「哇，這是什麼啊？」李抒澔卻繼續盯著螢幕。畫面上的兩人身體纏綿，衣服一件件地脫下，聲音也逐漸色情，金建學臉紅到耳根，著急地吼：「呀李抒澔！還愣著幹嘛？！把它關了！」可是李抒澔充耳不聞，仍然看著影片，還覺得饒有趣味：「呀，男人之間也能做這些事嗎？」

「叫你關掉！」金建學伸手要去搶遙控器。  
「唉幹嘛～第一次看很好奇耶。你不好奇嗎？」

聽到這句，金建學莫名惱羞成怒：「誰會想看？你是gay嗎？」明明自己就是，卻反過來質問李抒澔。

李抒澔對同性戀並沒有偏見，說：「既然我這麼好奇，那我應該是gay？」  
聞言，金建學動作僵在原地。  
原本為了搶遙控器，李抒澔被壓在地板，金建學則跨坐在他身上，還把李抒澔的雙手都按在頭頂。在這個微妙的姿勢下，好死不死畫面裡的男優們剛好到達高潮，陣陣呻吟流淌而出......

=========

從電視傳出的陌生男人的呻吟聲、被壓在底下慌張地瞪大了眼的李抒澔，兩者微妙地重疊在了一起。意識到身下漸漸湧起的感覺，金建學用殘存的理智問到：

「你真的是gay？」

「...如果是又怎樣？」

李抒澔故作鎮定地吐出一句反問。不知是不是因為他虛張聲勢的模樣，金建學嗤笑了一聲，  
「如果是的話，男人和男人之間的事，我來教你吧。」  
「什麼？」  
「我就是喜歡男人。不是好奇兩個男的會做的事嗎，看那種影片你以為能學到什麼？好奇的話，我就親自告訴你。」  
「金建學，你...」  
「哦，看影片可以，我教就不行？」

「你、你、你和男人做過？」  
金建學突如其來的出櫃，震驚得李抒澔話都說不好了。

「論經驗肯定比你多。」

因為對方一下子往頸窩靠近的氣息，李抒澔整個人凝固在原地。金建學掀開身下人的制服，大手緩緩撫上白皙的腹部。指尖傳來微涼的溫度，讓李抒澔不自覺地顫了顫。

「怎麼，馬上就要開始了很緊張？」  
「誰緊張...！」

和逞強的嘴完全相反，李抒澔眼眶早已泛起水氣；襯衫鈕扣被全數解開了，胸口一覽無遺。金建學伸手捻李抒澔一邊的乳頭，而後用嘴巴咬住另一邊。

「哼嗯...」  
「喜歡嗎？」  
「...不喜歡...好奇怪...」

看著李抒澔噙著淚水，身體瑟瑟抖著，金建學嘴角不由自主地上揚。

「胸很敏感呢。敏感帶就是這裡嗎？」  
「呃嗯...不是...」

微皺著眉、連連搖頭的李抒澔，真是太可愛了。

「那你都摸哪裡自慰？」  
「什麼？」  
「一定自慰過的吧。摸哪裡會舒服？」  
「我、我為什麼要告訴你！」  
「不是想知道這些事嗎？總得了解你舒服的地方才知道接下來要怎麼做啊。」

「不、不清楚。」  
李抒澔耳尖紅得要滴血，眼睛閉得死緊。

「好吧，也沒什麼，我幫你慢慢摸索就是了。」

金建學輕咬李抒澔的耳朵，溫熱的舌來回舔舐。李抒澔緊咬著唇，不讓聲音洩露出來。金建學見狀，伸手將李抒澔的嘴撬開，手指乘勢塞了進去，在他耳邊悄聲蠱惑：  
「叫出來。為什麼要忍著？」

金建學的呼吸一下一下地打在耳畔，李抒澔只能閉著眼，哆哆嗦嗦地顫抖。對方的舌從耳朵開始，來到脖頸、鎖骨、胸膛，每每向下舔舐一寸，李抒澔的身子就更僵直一分。最後，金建學的唇再次回到胸口。

「哈啊...呃嗯...」  
「胸部真的特別敏感啊。你自己摸過這裡嗎？」

「我幹嘛沒事摸自己胸部！」  
看李抒澔突然炸毛的樣子，金建學笑了。

「你，自慰過嗎？」  
「怎樣？」  
「一摸反應就這麼大，卻不知道自己敏感帶在哪，怕是連一次都沒弄過吧？」

李抒澔聽了臉一下子漲紅，話也沒回，頭別了過去。

「哈，真可愛呢...看色情片還不自慰，到底在幹嘛？」  
「那、那是...就只用看的啊！」

金建學繼續手上動作，來回撫弄李抒澔挺起的乳頭。  
「你看，這裡都挺起來了。」  
「嗯嗯...不要...」  
「這樣被摸舒服吧？」  
「哼嗯...」  
「又咬嘴唇。再咬要流血了。」

金建學盯著李抒澔腫脹的唇瓣，手指溫柔地掃過對方的唇。  
「接過吻嗎？」

李抒澔沒有回答，只是細聲喘著氣。

「因為好奇我才一一教你的，怎麼還不專心？問你問題要回答我啊。」

「沒、沒親過。」

李抒澔猶豫地開了口。嘴才一張，金建學的唇就覆了上來。李抒澔被吻得氣息紊亂，幾乎要呼吸不過來了，連連推著對方的手臂，但金建學絲毫沒有要離開的意思；直到李抒澔皺著眉頭想掙脫懷抱，金建學這才放開嘴唇。不知從何時起，李抒澔已經哭了，細長的眼眸水氣氤氳，雙唇被毫無顧忌地啃吻，比剛才更紅更腫。他緊抓著金建學的袖子，身體頻頻打顫。

「怎麼了？會怕？」

金建學拭去他眼裡含的淚水，撫摸發燙的臉頰。像是為了安撫對方，金建學在李抒澔的額頭，臉頰，還有嘴唇都印上了吻，而他的手就這樣伸進李抒澔的褲頭。李抒澔像是受了驚嚇一般，雙腳胡亂蹬著。金建學按住他的腿，將褲子和內褲一併扯下。李抒澔萬分羞恥，急忙用雙手遮住自己的性器。

「害羞了？」  
「換作是你也...」  
「那我也脫。」

金建學毫不猶豫，立刻把所有衣物都褪去。看著一絲不掛的金建學，李抒澔的臉簡直熱的要燒起來了，偏過頭試圖迴避視線，但下身突然傳來的異樣感嚇得他猛然抬起頭：金建學正將兩人的性器握在一起，上下蹭動。

「呀你、你幹嘛？」  
「讓你上天堂。」

金建學的手上下套弄著李抒澔的性器，李抒澔細細地喘著氣，眼神迷離的看著身上的人，前所未有的感受讓他不由自主地挺起腰肢。李抒澔顫顫巍巍地伸手想阻止金建學的動作，卻完全停不下來。隨著身子越來越熱，李抒澔終究沒忍住，抓著金建學的肩膀嬌喘連連。

「哼嗯...哈啊、建學，...啊啊......啊嗯嗯！」  
「喜歡嗎？」  
「哈嗯...」

李抒澔不自覺地摸上金建學揉著自己性器的手，跟著套弄了起來。

「建學啊、我、哈啊」  
「要射了？那就射吧。」

隨著金建學手上加快的速度，李抒澔的呻吟也越來越放肆，沒多久就射了，白色液體沾得上半身都是。李抒澔失神地大口喘氣，沉浸在高潮餘韻裡顫抖個不停。

「背、背好痛。」

李抒澔小小聲地說，後背因為不斷蹭地板，都泛紅了。

「那我們去床上？抓好了。」

金建學將李抒澔手臂繞上自己脖頸，把人抱起來。金建學的臉龐就近在咫尺，李抒澔默默低著頭，連視線都不敢對上。到了李抒澔房間，金建學先把人放到床上，然後環顧了下，看見桌上擺著的護手霜。

正躺在床上閉眼輕喘的李抒澔突然感覺身子被翻了過去，呈跪趴在床上的姿勢。金建學來到身後，往手上擠了一些護手霜。

「不、不是結束了嗎？」  
「現在才正要開始呢。」  
「開始什麼？」  
「換我舒服的事！別再問了，膝蓋立起來。」

金建學低沉的嗓音讓李抒澔只敢乖乖的聽話。他照著話做，膝蓋支撐著床，臀部高高抬起的姿勢讓他倍感羞恥。

「為什麼...要這個姿勢...？」  
「還不是怕你累。現在要放進去了。」

完全沒有多餘說明，金建學將手指伸進李抒澔體內。這次是更刺激、更陌生的感覺，李抒澔倏地瞪大眼睛：  
「建、建學啊，這是做什麼...？」

「幫你擴張。」

金建學看護手霜融得差不多了，便換成三隻手指繼續抽動。李抒澔緊緊抓著枕頭，埋著臉，發出小動物似的哼哼聲。

「很痛嗎？」  
「不是讓你開心的事嘛...快點弄啦。」

金建學有點擔心地問，不料換來對方暴躁的回答。在金建學眼裡，這樣的李抒澔真的好惹人疼愛，他邊勾著嘴角笑，邊抽出手指，將沾滿手的乳霜悉數抹在自己性器上，緩緩插進李抒澔裡面。已經被按摩過的穴口水淋淋的，一寸一寸將金建學的性器吮吸進去。

後穴被陌生的物體塞得滿滿的，一種說不上來的異樣感。金建學見他慢慢適應，便一口氣整根沒入，開始前後抽插。硬實的肉棒摩擦著內壁，李抒澔忍不住抬起頭，張開水光淋漓的唇瓣輕聲呻吟。他完全被按在床上任金建學支配，能做的只有配合對方動作，不斷款擺柔軟的腰肢。

看身下人乖巧順從的模樣，金建學起了壞心，大手伸到李抒澔胸前，欺負玩弄已腫脹不堪的乳頭。

「唔啊啊、不行、哈嗯...哈啊、太大了！啊啊啊、哈啊啊昂」前面和後面的快感同時席捲而上，洶湧的情潮讓李抒澔近乎昏厥。被抓著的枕頭濕了一片，上面的液體已經分不清到底是他的淚水還是口水。

「哼嗯嗯、建學、哈啊、啊嗯、金建學、嗯啊啊啊！！」

「哈啊......」  
李抒澔的叫床聲斷斷續續摻雜著自己的名字，淫蕩的嗓音聽得金建學下身一緊，他抬手將瀏海往後捋，更用力地操幹李抒澔。

李抒澔被幹得失神，隨後後穴猛地一縮，顫抖著先射出來了，精液滴滴答答弄濕了床單。高潮後的甬道緊緊吸著金建學，舒服得他忍不住低聲嘆息，快速抽插幾下後拔出性器，射在李抒澔白皙的背脊上。房間裡一片安靜，只剩下兩人此起彼落的喘息聲。

金建學起身看攤在枕頭上微微抽搐的李抒澔，小心翼翼地安撫關心道：

「李抒澔，還好吧？」  
「呃嗯...」

回答是回答了，但頭一下也沒抬，金建學有點擔心。

「還好的話抬頭看看我。」  
「不要。」

「怎麼啦？」金建學語帶笑意地問。

「你，你喜歡我嗎？」  
「嗯？」

「難道就算不是喜歡的人，也、也可以隨便這樣做嗎？」

金建學靜靜地聽，強忍著想笑的衝動。

「不喜歡的話，我還能做成這樣？」

聽到這句，李抒澔臉紅得用被子擋住了臉，只露出一雙狐狸眼盯著金建學看。大概是哭得狠了，細長的眼尾染上淡淡緋紅。

「你幹嘛？」金建學失笑。

「那我們、是在一起了嗎？」李抒澔嗓子剛剛叫得有點啞了。

金建學沒有說話，只是緩緩貼近李抒澔。他一把抱住被窩裡的人，用再度覆上的吻代替答案。


End file.
